


Das Geschenk

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: From Sex to Love, Handcuffs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel will Boerne mit Handschellen fesseln, und der ist einverstanden ...





	Das Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines Geschenk. Weil ich vor genau zwei Jahren auf Fanfiktion die Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen entdeckt habe, zum ersten Mal Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort gelesen habe und sofort ganz schlimm süchtig geworden bin.
> 
> Ich habe ja hin und wieder Probleme, was das Finden eines passenden Titels betrifft. ;-) Erst hatte ich meine Zweifel, aber jetzt finde ich diesen hier ganz passend.

So, jetzt hatten sie aber wirklich genug über die Arbeit geplaudert. Thiel nahm Boerne das leere Glas aus der Hand, griff nach seiner Krawatte und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich. Gierig stieß er mit seiner Zunge immer wieder in die warme Mundhöhle, und Boerne stieß nicht weniger gierig zurück. Boerne schmeckte nach Wein und Lust.  
Und er hatte große Lust auf Boerne. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.

Seit fast fünf Monaten trafen sie sich nun bereits regelmäßig, der Herr Nachbar und er. Zum ... Luststillen. 

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... würde heute ganz gerne etwas ... Neues ausprobieren. Also, natürlich nur, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind.“  
Sie wussten mittlerweile recht gut, wie der jeweils andere sexuell so tickte, und sie hatten schnell herausgefunden, dass sie es beide sehr gerne mochten, wenn Thiel im Bett die Zügel in die Hand nahm.  
Und schon länger flog da diese eine bestimmte Fantasie in seinem Kopf herum. Der Drang, sie auszuleben, war in letzter Zeit immer größer geworden.

„So? Etwas Neues?“ Boerne hob seine Augenbrauen und wirkte äußerst gespannt. „Und was?“

„Ich würde Sie gerne mit Handschellen an mein Bett fesseln.“ So, nun war es raus. Abwarten, was Boerne dazu sagen würde.

Auf die Antwort musste er nicht lange warten, Boernes Augen wurden verdächtig dunkel, sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben und er nickte. „Einverstanden.“

Oh! „Das freut mich, Herr Professor“, raunte er. Er stand auf und griff nach Boernes Hand.

 

In seinem Kopf rauschte es leise vor Erregung und in seiner Hose wurde es immer enger. Boerne zu fesseln, machte ihn noch viel mehr an, als er gedacht hatte.  
Boerne lag ausgestreckt da und war bis auf seine Krawatte noch komplett angezogen, er kniete über ihm und griff nach seinen Händen.  
Es klackte. Einmal. Zweimal. Er hatte Boerne soeben mit den Handschellen an das Kopfende seines Bettes gefesselt.

So, als Erstes knöpfte er nun mit leicht fahrigen Händen Boernes Hemd auf und schob es beiseite.

Boernes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste die freigelegte weiche Haut, küsste sich langsam nach oben.

Die feinen dunklen Härchen stellten sich auf, und Boernes Kehle entrann das ein oder andere wohlige Seufzen.

Boerne roch schon wieder so verdammt gut. Er drückte seine Nase in Boernes Halskuhle, atmete den vertrauten und ... atmete den vertrauten Duft tief ein. Den vertrauten und _geliebten_ Duft, hatte er eben ganz kurz gedacht.

Er schaute in Boernes Gesicht und grinste. „Sie wirken ja wirklich völlig ... entspannt, Herr Professor.“

„Entspannt?“ Boerne klang empört. „Entspannt ... fühlt sich das für Sie an?“ 

„Ne, das ... meine ich nicht. Ich meinte eigentlich ... haben Sie so gar keine kleinen ... Bedenken, was das hier gerade betrifft?“

„Bedenken? Weshalb sollte ich denn Bedenken haben?“

„Na ja, immerhin sind Sie mir gerade ziemlich wehrlos ausgeliefert.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Und?“

„Nun ja, Herr Professor.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Ich könnte jetzt rein theoretisch mit Ihnen machen, was ich will.“

„Ich bitte Sie, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte. „Nur weil Sie rein theoretisch die Möglichkeit dazu hätten, ist das doch kein Grund für mich, um irgendwelche Bedenken zu haben.“

„Ach nein?“

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil ich Ihnen vertraue, Thiel.“

Oh. Plötzlich schlug sein Herz ein bisschen schneller.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen bedingungslos.“ 

„Sie vertrauen mir bedingungslos?“

„Natürlich, Thiel, was dachten Sie denn?“

„Boerne, ich ...“

„Sie _könnten_ jetzt zwar mit mir tun, was Sie wollen, sicher, aber das würden Sie niemals ausnutzen. Sie würden niemals gegen meinen Willen handeln.“

In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß und ihm wurde ein wenig warm, vor allem um sein viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz herum. „Nein, das würde ich niemals tun.“

„Ich weiß, Frank“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Haben Sie ... hast du mich gerade Frank genannt?“

„Ja. Ist das ... schlimm?“

„Nein.“ 

„Gut. Ich vertraue dir, Frank. Ich vertraue dir ohne Wenn und Aber. Jederzeit. Jede Sekunde.“

„Ich dir auch, Boerne.“ Ja. Ja, er vertraute Boerne ebenfalls, vertraute ihm bedingungslos. Niemandem sonst vertraute er so sehr wie ihm. Und er würde sich auch jederzeit bedenkenlos fesseln lassen von Boerne. Also, wenn schon gefesselt werden, dann von Boerne.  
Es gab jemanden, der ihm bedingungslos vertraute, und dem er bedingungslos vertraute. Jederzeit. Jede Sekunde.

„Ich weiß.“

Er beugte sich vor, Boerne hob seinen Kopf und streckte sich ihm entgegen, so weit es die Handschellen zuließen.  
Sie küssten sich. Zärtlich und langsam, ohne jede Eile, nicht so gierig wie sonst meistens.

„Scheiße, Boerne!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Meine ... Geilheit ist vollständig verflogen.“

„Soll das jetzt etwa so eine Art versteckte ... Liebeserklärung sein?“ Boerne lachte kurz auf, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst und errötete.

„Und wenn es eine gewesen wäre? Würdest du dich darüber freuen?“

Boerne sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte nach einigen Sekunden, ganz leicht.

„Gut, dann war es eine.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich wieder vor und küsste Boerne ein weiteres Mal.


End file.
